


Can't Fight the Moonlight

by celine (kaihun)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting Together, Lab Partners, M/M, Magic, Organic Chemistry, Witchcraft, alcohol use, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaihun/pseuds/celine
Summary: Sehun is crushing on his mysterious lab partner, Jongin, so he plans a big Halloween party as an elaborate excuse to invite him over.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 65
Collections: CASE–94's Midnight Tales





	Can't Fight the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for the first Midnight Tales round of the CASE–94 Fest for Oh Sehun.
> 
> Yes the title is from the iconic LeAnn Rimes song (a bop)

🌑

Going to all three welcome back parties the weekend before his first lab eight-thirty on a wonderful Monday morning was admittedly not one of Sehun’s best life decisions.

His alarm clock was set for seven so he’d have enough time to get ready before the bus came at seven fifty-five, but he kept hitting the snooze button until seven-forty. When Sehun realizes the time, he jumps out of bed, pees, brushes his teeth, and changes into a clean shirt and hopefully clean jeans before running to the bus stop four blocks away. He barely makes it.

At least he gets to close his eyes for the twenty minutes it takes to get to campus. After the party last night, he had gotten home around three in the morning. He’s basically running on fumes here.

It seems like most of the class is already in the lab room when Sehun strolls in at eight twenty-seven. Pre-meds love to be early for no reason. Sehun picks a table towards the back where no one is sitting yet.

A few more students come trickling in, and some guy that looks equally as disheveled as Sehun takes the seat next him. His bedhead is cute.

“You okay there, dude?” Sehun asks, because the guy rests his head on the table as soon as he drops his bookbag. “I wouldn’t rest my cheek on that table if I were you.”

“Huh?” The guy asks groggily, peeking over his arms cradling his head to meet Sehun’s gaze. “Why not?”

“You don’t know what’s on there. Not just the chem labs, but the anatomy lab uses this room, too.”

“Oh shit, yeah,” the guy says, lifting his head and wiping his cheek with the sleeve of his hoodie. “Gross. Thanks for looking out.”

Sehun grins. “No prob. I’m Sehun, by the way.”

“I’m Jongin.” He smiles in a way Sehun finds very attractive.

“So what kept you up all night, Jongin? Did you go to any of the parties this weekend?”

“No, I’m not much of a party person. I was up doing the pre-lab that I forgot about till last minute.”

“Pre-lab?” Sehun repeats, his face paling. “What pre-lab?”

“Um, the one we were supposed to do before this class? It’s in the lab manual. The TA emailed a reminder about it last night.”

“Fuuck.”

“You didn’t do it?” Jongin asks, eyes widening.

Their TA’s voice signals the start of class. “Welcome, everyone, to CHEM 331. My name’s Hassan and I’ll be your lab instructor for the semester. I’ll take attendance, and collect all the pre-labs before going over what we’re doing today for the first lab.” There’s a few panicked looks around the room, Sehun included. “Since it’s the first one, I’ll be a little lenient - I’ll let you email the pre-lab by 3 p.m. today. But after this class, everything has to be submitted by the start of class or else you’ll lose points for lateness. Cool?”

Sehun lets out a sigh of relief.

“You lucked out, dude,” Jongin says. “Sucks that I could’ve slept a few more hours last night…”

“At least you finished already, now you don’t have to worry about it,” Sehun says, checking his phone now for the pre-lab email.

“If you want, I could help you out after we’re done with lab,” Jongin offers. “I don’t have another class until 4:15.”

“That would be awesome. You’re a lifesaver, Jongin,” Sehun says, wanting to hug him for being so nice. “I swear I’m usually on top of things! I promise not to be a burden for the rest of the semester.”

“Hey, it’s no problem. It happens to the best of us. Besides, I get the feeling that I’m really going to like being lab partners with you.”

🌓

Sehun doesn’t know how he ended up with the perfect lab partner, because he lucked out with Jongin. Everyone hates partner and group work in general for a reason-- working with other people is complicated. More often than not he gets stuck with a completely clueless _and_ lazy partner who doesn’t make the effort to do the work leaving Sehun with the brunt of it - but it’s just as bad getting the condescending genius partner who purposely makes Sehun feel like a burden if he doesn’t instantly understand something. Those types get the work done, but they refuse to let Sehun do half of the work like they’re supposed to in an actual partnership. In the long run, Sehun doesn’t understand the process, and it doesn’t help him come exam time.

But with Jongin, they’re just so… in sync. They find they both learn information in the same way, absorbing much more through hands-on experience and watching supplemental YouTube videos rather than simply reading the textbook or lecture slides alone. It’s a game changer finding a steady study partner he can vibe with. With their regular study dates, Sehun surprises himself by staying on top of all their Orgo work for both lecture and lab, and now that he knows his stuff, he stops dreading weekly assignments and pop quizzes. He never knew he could be that kind of student before meeting Jongin.

Lab itself has been going... well. Suspiciously well, in fact. It’s a different kind of beast than lecture, and even though he and Jongin are both hands-on learners, there isn’t exactly much room for trial and error. Either you get it right the first time, or you royally fuck up an hour and a half in with no choice but to start all over again from step one, praying to god you get out of lab on time. (More likely, you end up running overtime, much to your TA’s displeasure.)

But strangely enough, this has never happened to Team Sekai (Jongin had the genius idea of combining their names), but they have been dangerously close to fucking up on multiple occasions. Always close, but never actually.

Like this one time, Jongin went to rinse all the equipment they used in the sink, and Sehun came with him to help dry everything. But Jongin had grossly underestimated the water pressure of the faucet - the water shot out like a high-speed bullet, scaring the shit out of Jongin, and Sehun, too. Jongin lost his grip on an Erlenmeyer flask, which then fell to the ground... _without cracking_. And Sehun knows all the glass equipment is annoyingly fragile - at least one student breaks _something_ every lab, and each time the department makes the student pay to replace it (it’s pretty fucked up, tuition is already a bitch).

“How the hell? It didn’t break?” Sehun had asked in disbelief after picking up the flask from the ground.

“Whew. I must be lucky,” Jongin said, chuckling nervously as he readjusted the water pressure.

During another lab, they were in the final steps of a two hour long procedure synthesizing p-nitroaniline. But Sehun had accidentally added sodium hydroxide instead of sodium acetate, and when he realized his mistake, the color drained from his face. Fuck, he had to break the news to Jongin.

“Are you sure?” Jongin had asked after Sehun told him about the colossal mistake.

“Yeah, I grabbed NaOH by accident,” Sehun said, showing Jongin the bottle. But when he had read the label again, it was NaAc - what he was supposed to use in the first place.

“It’s NaAc, dude. Everything’s fine,” Jongin said.

“What the… sorry, I guess I just imagined it.” Maybe the fumes made him hallucinate, Sehun had reasoned to himself.

Aside from close calls of their own doing, there were multiple times Sehun or Jongin almost got caught in the crossfire of some other group’s mistake. Like this time Momo and Mina, their closest lab table neighbors, accidentally set a small fire due to a Bunsen burner mishap, and Jongin managed to warn Sehun before his sleeve caught on fire - he had been standing close to their table, hyperfocused on measuring out the exact amount of sodium carbonate they had needed. If not, Sehun would’ve had the unfortunate experience of using the emergency lab shower and getting drenched in ice cold water in front of the entire class, like an extremely unsexy wet t-shirt contest.

And this was just the tip of the iceberg - Sehun had lost track of all the weird shit that happened to them in lab, but in the end they managed to complete their labs on time (for the most part), and had something of a B+/A- average so far in the semester. Not bad for the chemistry class from hell.

For sharing only one class together, Sehun realizes he gets to see Jongin pretty often. Aside from lab, they start sitting together in lecture, too, out of familiarity and to help each other with the multiple choice clicker questions at the beginning of class. They meet up an additional two times a week to work on their lab write-ups and study for their first lecture and lab exams, and sometimes go to office hours or the tutoring center to get help for stuff they can’t figure out with their combined brainpower.

But despite him seeing Jongin so regularly these past few weeks, Sehun finds Jongin remains somewhat of an enigma. He can’t quite put his finger on it. It’s not like they only talk shop. Jongin has opened up to him, talked about himself enough that Sehun knows he has two older sisters, is pre-nursing, does work study at the library, loves dancing, The Weeknd… Sehun could go on. But still, it feels as if there’s this invisible barrier between them, like Jongin is afraid of letting Sehun get too close. Sehun doesn’t take it personally, though. He figures Jongin is just shy. Sehun can relate. He hasn’t made many new friends at college-- everyone he’s super close with here he already knew from high school. But acquaintances? He has a lot of them. Jongin is probably the same way, but Sehun can’t help but wish they were closer.

In all honesty, Sehun does have an ulterior motive. He’s crushing on Jongin hard, and it’s getting worse each day. In the middle of their last study session, Sehun got distracted with an intense daydream about what kissing Jongin was like, and he only snapped out of it when Jongin had waved his hands in front of his face. It was disorienting, suddenly being confronted with Jongin’s face so close to his like that. Sehun had made some excuse about feeling under the weather, which Jongin took seriously, and he had cut their studying short so Sehun could go back to his dorm and take a nap.

He was attracted to Jongin since that first day of lab, but at the time it seemed like a passing sort of realization that didn’t have to mean anything. Sehun found a lot of men attractive, like the baseball team for example, and maybe even some of his professors. But with Jongin, it’s… different. The more time they spent together, the more Sehun’s casual crush steadily transformed into something substantial, something real. Jongin isn’t just a pretty face to look at. He’s hardworking, kind, understanding, and even has a great sense of humor (admittedly, Jongin’s humor is more of an acquired taste).

Sehun tries to think of excuses to get Jongin to come over to his house off-campus for more quality study time together, but he knows it’s an impractical request. It’s easier for them both to meet up on campus on days when they’re both already going to be there for class. Plus there are tons of places for them to study there that they haven’t yet exhausted. Needless to say, he hasn’t been invited to Jongin’s place, either.

But when October rolls around, the perfect idea pops into his head - he could host a house party on Halloween weekend, and invite Jongin! He’ll send him an e-invite to the official event on Facebook, and extend a more personal invite for when he sees him on campus. He just has to be casual, play it off cool, and Jongin won’t know it’s actually because Sehun desperately wants to hang out in a non-campus setting. And see Jongin in a Halloween costume. Yes, his mind is already going wild with possibilities. He knows Jongin is really into horror movies, so Halloween would naturally be his time to shine.

After getting his housemates’ approval, they start the brunt of the party prep the third week of October. While Chanyeol and Baekhyun go on a grocery and liquor store run, Sehun makes stops all over town to stock up on Halloween decorations while telling himself he’s not doing this solely to impress Jongin, but for the spirit of Halloween. He immediately goes about putting up all the indoor lights, and placing miscellaneous creepy shit like fake spiders, eye balls, and skulls strategically throughout the house. When he looks at his work, he’s pretty damn proud. Interior decorating is his forte.

Not wanting any of their outdoor shit to get stolen before the actual party, they wait until two days before to put out jack-o-lanterns, hang a ghost on their porch, and decorate the door and stair railings with spiderwebs. Sehun even orders a fog machine online specifically to create atmosphere.

“You’re really getting into this Halloween shit, dude,” Chanyeol comments as he watches Sehun unbox the fog machine and read the instructions, wanting to test it out and make sure it works before the party.

“I’ve always loved Halloween,” Sehun snorts.

“So your lab partner being on the guest list has nothing to do with it?” Baekhyun asks. He and Chanyeol double up in a fit of laughter.

“I swear to god, if either of you say anything to him, I will end you,” Sehun says, glaring.

“Relax, we’ll be on our best behavior,” Chanyeol assures him, glancing at Baekhyun for confirmation.

“Not sure if I can promise that when I’m drunk, but-” Baekhyun starts, but Chanyeol elbows him in the ribs. “I mean, yeah. Totally. My lips? Sealed.” He mimes zipping his lips closed.

Sehun highly doubts that, but whatever. If Jongin comes, he’s going to have to find a way to steer him clear of his pesky housemates. For now he focuses on making this “bloody punch” concoction in a large cooler. He got the idea from Pinterest.

“Are you following a recipe?” Chanyeol asks as he watches Sehun dump yet another bottle of Vodka into the cooler.

“Nah, I’m eyeballing it,” Sehun says, grinning.

Chanyeol adds more cranberry juice, clearly not trusting the process.

They make Baekhyun taste test the final product, and when he gives them two thumbs up of approval, they get to work on making a shit ton of jello shot trays.

“Make one of a brain, make one of a braiiiin!” Baekhyun insists, showing them the brain mold he had found at the dollar store. So they make a jello brain, too.

All that’s left now is finalizing the spooky playlist and Chanyeol goes around making sure their sound system in the living room is all set up.

Right when Sehun flops onto the couch thinking their party preparations are complete, he jumps back up again, realizing that he’s forgotten the most important thing: his fucking costume. Literally the most important thing on his Halloween to-do list? Thankfully his housemates pool their wardrobes together, and Sehun manages to put together a last-minute pirate “costume”. Definitely not his best work especially when wanting to dress to impress, but it’s better than nothing.

🌔

**A Fright Night**

at 1485 Seminary Avenue

Calling All Witches, Ghosts, Goblins, and Ghouls

You’re invited to the Halloween party to end all Halloween parties,

hosted by your boys Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Sehun on Seminary Ave.

-3 kegs!!!  
-Jello shots  
-Live music  
-Tricks AND treats ;)  
-Games and shit

1485 Seminary Avenue  
Saturday, October 31  
Party starts 9PM  
Ends when we run out of booze

$3 entrance fee (but best costumes get in free)

COME DRESSED TO KILL😈

🌕

It’s eleven-thirty and A Fright Night is in full swing. A lot more people showed up than RSVPed, but Sehun expected as much. He’s been manning the door since nine, but Jongin unfortunately still hasn’t shown up.

They had sent out invitations two weeks ago, and the next morning Sehun had personally invited Jongin during lab. But Jongin hadn’t exactly given him a straight answer about whether or not he was going to attend. He had mentioned something about being busy Halloween weekend, but that he’d try to make it. Choosing to be optimistic, Sehun continued to look forward to the party anyway and just prayed that Jongin would magically show up.

But now that it’s almost midnight without any Jongin in sight, that optimism is quickly wearing off. Everyone knows cool people show up to parties by midnight even if they want to be fashionably late. Maybe Jongin’s busy weekend meant he already had plans to attend a different party. Right now Jongin could be drunk and vibing in someone else’s living room. It’s entirely possible he forgot all about Sehun’s invitation.

Sehun tries not to feel hurt and let the disappointment ruin his night. He does love Halloween, and he put in a lot of work into making the party a success, so he might as well enjoy the fruits of his labor. A bunch of people have personally complimented them on the decorations, especially the huge Slenderman that Chanyeol had made last minute and put in the corner to creep people out. The fog machine is also a huge hit, and Sehun entertains himself by watching drunk people try to pick up fog with their hands and do airbending maneuvers.

He and his housemates had decided to stop charging entrance fees by midnight, which worked out. With the massive turnout they already broke even, and maybe even made a little profit.

Sighing, Sehun takes one last look out the door, but there’s still no sign of his lab partner, just a couple of girls smoking on the porch. Then he heads up to his bedroom to store the money and lock the door before going back downstairs to do some socializing. After he takes another Tequila shot and downs a cup of his punch, that is. With the pleasant warmth spreading from his throat down to pool at his stomach, Sehun is ready to party and forget about being disappointed that Jongin isn’t here.

The dance floor is packed and everyone looks drunk as fuck grinding against whoever’s next to them. In addition to the fog, they have a strobe light situation going on which makes it kind of hard to see, but Sehun spots Deadpool and Spiderman in an intense dance-off and Harley Quinn making out with Poison Ivy-- nice. There’s so much happening that he doesn’t know where to focus.

But then Dark Horse by Katy Perry comes on, and Sehun loves this song. His body naturally starts to move to the music, going through his usual freestyle moves. Before long there’s a circle starting to form around him. The attention would normally make him nervous, but he’s buzzed so when the beat drops, he’s not embarrassed to go for the slutdrop.

A couple of people high-five him when the song is over which Sehun finds funny, but then he feels a tap on his shoulder and finds none other than Jongin?! For a second he thinks he’s hallucinating, but no, Jongin is here looking incredibly sexy, and he’s… clapping.

“Oh my god” is all Sehun manages to say at first, but he grabs Jongin’s wrist, leading him out to the kitchen where they’ll be able to hear each other over the music. And to get him a drink because he’s an excellent host.

“Jongin, I didn’t think you were coming! Fuck, did you see me um…” Sehun says, vaguely waving his hand around and not sure if he wants to say slutdrop out loud. He busies himself instead by filling a solo cup with punch and handing it to Jongin.

“Dancing? Yeah, you looked so cool,” Jongin says, and Sehun loves how he looks genuinely impressed when he says that. Jongin pauses to take a big sip from the cup. “And I didn’t know you knew how to get low like that. Hey, the punch is good. Strong, though, woah.”

Sehun covers his face with his hands. “Okay, I need another drink.” When he looks up again he finally notices Jongin’s fucking costume, now that they’re bathed in the bright lights of the kitchen. His hair is styled up and he’s dressed in all black, with a deep v-cut shirt, lace gloves, and tight, leather pants that don’t leave anything to the imagination. And he’s in heels! Only Jongin could pull off this kind of outfit with confidence, and not only does he look amazing, but it feels like it’s so… him.

Taking a closer look at his face, Jongin even put makeup on-- some eyeliner and his lips look redder, he must’ve put on lipstick. Oh man, if Sehun isn’t careful he might do something stupid like try to kiss him right here over the sink for that.

“Sorry I’m so late,” Jongin apologizes. “I had some things to take care of first, and I didn't want to get your hopes up in case I couldn't make it. But trust me, I really wanted to be here.”

“It’s fine,” Sehun says, patting his shoulder awkwardly before retracting his hand. “Glad you could make it, though.”

“Were you waiting long?”

Jongin’s eyes are pretty, Sehun thinks dazedly as Jongin stares at him. They’re standing so close for some reason, close enough to smell Jongin’s cologne.

“Yeah,” Sehun says glumly, then presses his fingers to his lips when he realizes the polite thing to do was to say no. “I mean.” He coughs, embarrassed. “Kinda, yeah, I was waiting for you to come. I really wanted to see you tonight.” Oh god. Well, he put it out there, and Jongin can interpret that as he sees fit. Maybe he should add on no homo before it’s too late?

“Really? I wanted to see you tonight, too.” Jongin beams. “I’m not into parties, but it’s you, so…”

He doesn’t know what to do with his information-- that Jongin came here specifically for him, and it can’t be just the alcohol that’s making Sehun feel warm all over.

Thankfully Sehun doesn’t have to waste any more time overthinking it because woah! Jongin is suddenly leaning in, asking if he can kiss him in the cutest little whisper, and then they’re making out, desperately grabbing each other’s clothes to press their bodies together from chest to thigh.

The lace of Jongin’s gloves keeps sending these sparks of excitement through Sehun, scratching his skin where Jongin’s hands freely explore. Jongin pulls away too soon for Sehun’s liking and he makes a sound of protest, so confused about why they can’t keep going.

A slow smile spreads on Jongin’s face, and now Sehun wants to kiss that perfect dimple of his, damn him. “That was long overdue,” Jongin says.

“You’ve been wanting to kiss me before tonight?” Sehun asks, somehow unconvinced.

“Uh yeah, since the first day of class when you sat next to me.” Jongin chuckles. “Usually I don’t study for chemistry that much, but I had to be a good student if I wanted to hang out with you more.”

“You’re telling me we set up all those study dates when we could’ve went on actual dates?” Sehun shakes his head. “Unbelievable.”

“We’re such dorks.”

“I still have one question though.”

“Yeah?”

“What’s your costume supposed to be?” Sehun asks seriously.

“That was what I was wondering about you,” Jongin says, laughing. “Just what the hell are you supposed to be?”

“A pirate, duh.” He points to his pirate hat with a single hair braid dangling down his face. Admittedly, the rest of his outfit isn’t exactly pirate attire (a plain blue shirt and dark pants). He forgot about his costume and barely had any time to prepare, okay, this was the best he could do.

“Oh. Jack Sparrow?”

“Jack who?”

Jongin snorts. “Anyway, guess my costume.”

Sehun subconsciously licks his lips as he looks Jongin up and down again, and Jongin chuckles when he notices, oops. “I don’t know… an incubus?”

“An incubus!” Jongin snickers, clearly amused by that. “Close enough, I’m supposed to be a sexy witch but I must’ve dropped my hat while I was watching you dance earlier.”

“I don’t know about witch, but you got the sexy part down.”

“That’s a pick-up line if I ever heard one,” Jongin says, smirking. “Hey, do you mind if we talk somewhere more private? There’s something I uh, have to tell you.”

Something about Jongin’s tone has Sehun worried. It seemed like everything was going fine, but what if it was just the alcohol talking, or Jongin going with the flow? One kiss might not mean anything serious once they both sobered up. But Sehun’s uneasiness dissipates as soon as Jongin holds his hand and squeezes it tightly. It’s Jongin’s way of telling him not to worry, so he doesn’t. Smiling to himself, Sehun leads him up to his bedroom.

He keeps the lights off-- there’s ample lighting from the LED lights he has up on the walls, and the full moon tonight is shining especially brightly through his window. He sits down on his bed, and pats Jongin to take a seat next to him.

“So what’s so serious that we had to be alone to talk about it?” Sehun asks, purposely keeping his tone light.

“This is going to sound weird, but it’s a serious question, okay? I want you to answer it truthfully,” Jongin says.

“Okay.”

“Do you believe in the supernatural?”

Sehun blinks. “Um… what do you mean?”

“You know, like spirits, and magic, and forces that go beyond… human understanding of the laws of nature.”

“Well, yeah,” Sehun says, nodding easily. “It’s not like I have proof about it or anything, but I have a feeling there’s more out there than meets the eye… the universe is too big and too grand for magic not to exist, you know?”

Jongin is quiet for long enough that Sehun is beginning to worry he had said the wrong thing, but then Jongin cups his face with both hands and leans in to kiss him.

“Does that mean you believe in magic, too?” Sehun asks, a smile tugging on his lips as he stares into Jongin’s eyes.

Jongin nods his head. “So I don’t exactly know how to say this, because it’s the first time I’ve ever wanted to tell someone. Someone who didn’t already know, I mean.” He takes a deep breath. “Uh. Let me put it this way - my costume isn’t exactly a costume…”

Sehun is confused for a second, but then it hits him. No way. Is Jongin serious? “Wait, are you telling me you’re a…?”

“A witch… yeah.”

“Witches are real?!” Sehun almost yells, shaking Jongin’s shoulders excitedly.

“Wow, I didn’t have to convince you, huh?” Jongin says, bewildered.

“Maybe it’s naive of me,” Sehun replies. “But I don’t think you would lie to me, not like this, Jongin. I want to trust you.”

Jongin gives Sehun the sweetest smile, his eyes shining with emotion. "Let me show you a little something, though." With a snap of his fingers, a witch hat appears on his head. "Look, I found my hat! But witches don't normally wear this, just so you know," he says, chuckling.

"Holy shit, magic _is _real," Sehun exclaims, pulling the hat off Jongin's head to examine it. "Wait, I just realized… all those times in lab! You saved us from fucking up, didn’t you?”__

____

“Yeah… about that.” Jongin scratches the back of his head. “I swear I don’t usually use magic that often in class, but we would’ve been fucked without my minor… corrections.”

____

“Oh man. I knew there was something weird going on in lab!” Sehun laughs out loud. “Well, weirder than organic chem normally is,” he corrects. “Thanks for saving our asses.”

____

“I hope you understand why I had to hide it from you at first.” Sehun nods. “But the more I got to know you, the more I decided it was you I wanted to share my secret with. When I realized Halloween fell on a full moon this year, it was like the universe was telling me it was okay to trust you. It just felt… right,” Jongin says.

____

“Does the full moon mean magic is in the air?” Sehun asks.

____

“Sort of, yeah. It represents this spiritual pinnacle of any intentions we started at the beginning of the cycle. All the energy we put into our hopes, our goals, our dreams comes to fruition on the full moon. And for it to fall on Halloween is extremely rare. When you invited me to your party, it honestly felt like fate.”

____

“Like fate…” Sehun repeats, entranced by the idea. This is all so fascinating, and he definitely has a million more questions to ask Jongin, but there’s no need to rush things just yet. They can have a serious talk tomorrow about where they go from here. The party is still going strong, and they deserve some mindless fun tonight.

____

“I can practically hear what you’re thinking,” Jongin says.

____

“Oh? And what’s that?” Sehun asks.

____

“That we should head back downstairs to join the party, enjoy the rest of our night. And I agree. I’d love to dance with you.”

____

“Holy shit, that _was_ what I was thinking! Is this one of your magic powers, mind reading?”

____

“No, I like to think I can read you pretty well, that’s all. We have chemistry together.”

____

Sehun groans, biting back a smile. “Oh my god.”

____

____

🌖

____

____

Sehun wakes up to Jongin cuddled up next to him, radiating body heat to keep him toasty and happy on a cold November morning. It’s past noon by the time they both get out of bed, and Jongin casts this amazing spell to get rid of both their hangovers. And the talk Sehun was starting to get anxious about? It’s casually agreeing that they’re boyfriends now while they share a plate of scrambled eggs on the living room couch, the chaos from the night before still littered all around them.

____

It couldn’t be any more perfect.

____

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry y'all this was rushed as fuck I was working on too many fics at once :/ but I'm planning on a possible sequel so it'll feel more complete. But thank you for reading if you made it to the end!


End file.
